


001 雪媚娘

by DoodoZY



Series: 以法之名 [32]
Category: yifa
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 16:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoodoZY/pseuds/DoodoZY
Summary: 1.这是一篇廖老师个人向喔。2.时间线位于两人交往前一年左右。





	001 雪媚娘

**Author's Note:**

> 1.这是一篇廖老师个人向喔。  
2.时间线位于两人交往前一年左右。

七八只文件盒高高码起，弘历从堆积如山的资料里抬起头，摇了摇昏昏沉沉的脑袋，有些发晕。最近工作太冗杂，他只想回里间小憩一会儿，却不想一觉睡沉了。  
沉？  
身上怎么会这么沉……好重。  
他迷迷糊糊睁开眼，猛然发现自己身上多了个人，每天被批斗得狗血喷头的学生又没穿职业装，只穿了件粉粉的连衣裙，八爪鱼似的趴在他身上。  
“老师？”那人从他胸膛前抬起头揉揉眼睛，好像比他更迷糊，“你醒啦。”  
弘历下意识地想把人从床上踹下去，然而小丫头反应极快，趁他没起来之前往上蹭蹭，那张狡猾的脸几乎贴上他面庞。  
“谁让你进来的，滚出去！”  
真是胆子大了，他最讨厌别人进入私人空间，就算是女朋友也不行，更别提经常把他鼻子气歪的魏璎珞。  
“难道你不想和我做那件事吗。”那只小手已经不老实的向下摸去，隔着西裤紧紧按住他最敏感的私处，“你期盼很久了，对不对？”  
男人讶于她大胆而不知羞耻的动作，一时间竟不知如何反驳：“没有！你少来这套，别以为靠这种下作的法子就能一步登天，我不会允……许……”  
软乎乎的身子牢牢压着那块炙铁，那张可恨的嘴已经朝自己递了过来，他恨不得抬手把人扔出去——  
可他为什么会……昂首吮住？  
身下火热直冲脑门，他有些控制不住自己的身体。上面作乱的人被瞬间翻身压下，可她不仅不怕，甚至展开四肢缠住他的脊背，探出舌尖去舔吻唇角。  
“你是不是、特别喜欢我？不要口是心非了......”  
“是又怎么样，不是又怎样？你想靠这个捞好处，梦都不要做！”  
这丫头太可恶，总想靠耍小花招勾引上司，以为他保护她几次就是有意。  
得罚，罚到她乖乖的，不敢再有妄想为止。好在他已经找到了惩罚她的最佳办法，绵软腰肢落入掌心，光滑肌肤比起自己不知嫩了多少倍，他几下剥除那些碍手碍脚的遮挡，直接将肉刃劈了进去。  
她面色潮红的躲在他怀中，脸颊发烫，带着平时没有的娇媚和柔软。  
“疼......！”怀中小脸终于受不住刻意用力的挞伐，嗓子都带了哭腔，“老师......你别这么凶，我疼......”  
她鼻尖眼底红成一片，弘历心头发紧，仍是狠狠撞入，顶穿最敏感柔嫩的那处：  
“知道错了吗？”  
“我说的是实话，闹别扭的明明是你！”女孩依旧不肯低头，昂着脖子的模样未免太倔，宁可被他欺负得流泪也不说软话。  
几颗泪花从她眼角泛出，魏璎珞向来最讨厌流泪，这样一来他反倒慌了，不知手脚该往哪儿放，只好停下动作去摸她眼睛：  
“你、你别哭……哪儿疼……？”  
那人不正面回答，只缠上他的肩膀闷声：“抱抱我，我想要......”  
“要什么？”弘历试着往前送了一下，发觉那双细腿果然勾得更紧，心里便有了底。  
“老师给你，都给你。”  
  
  
  
男人在一片濡湿中转醒，迷迷糊糊的朝四周打量了两眼，猛然直坐起身。腿间潮乎乎的，内裤上斑驳的痕迹无声控诉着昨夜的荒唐——他居然做春梦了，甚至像毛头小子那样害了梦遗。  
感触过于真实，女孩儿细腻的肌肤仿佛还握在手中，里面又紧又热，勾得他浑身震颤。太久不开荤，自助餐吃腻了，身子居然开始自己给自己加零食。幸好平时经常加班，柜子里除了大件外套也有替换内衣，他十分别扭的换下脏衣物，岔着腿去水管下挫那块被白浊浸染的布料。  
梦见她自然是有原因的。  
傅容音之前说过的话不是不记得，只是无法接受自己看中那只菜鸟的事实——他是她的前辈，她的上司，怎么可以对刚刚通过实习期的小姑娘动念头？况且还是被他亲手打上“唯利是图”“不择手段”这些标签的人，横眉冷眼瞪了人家大半年，成天鸡蛋里挑骨头，结果居然是因为对她有想法？这样一来，他和那些通过拽女生辫子来表达喜欢的五岁小孩有什么区别！  
哗啦啦的水响冲乱了思绪，弘历发狠的揉着手中小物，恨不得打自己几个耳光。喜欢就算了，偏偏又做了真实而黏腻的梦......  
他的心思竟这样龌龊，脏到对年轻漂亮的学生产生欲望。  
早已搓洗干净的内裤被狠狠甩进洗漱台，细碎水珠迸溅满脸，也落了几滴附着在镜子上。男人望着镜面里映出的扭曲面庞，勉强稳住心神，用剃须刀刮去唇周发青的胡茬。他努力将脑子里打满马赛克的部分驱逐出去，可它们像生根发芽一样烙入大脑皮层，根本赶不动。  
如果她知道，一定会觉得很恶心吧，还会厌恶他。  
他自己都有些恶心这样的梦，不经别人允许在潜意识里胡乱臆想，极为不尊重。  
......为什么会害怕被嫌恶？她怎么想关他什么事，不过是个干巴巴的小丫头而已，而且她不会知道——  
永远不会知道。  
弘历将拧干的布料随手搭在淋浴间扶杆上，开始一本正经的换衣服。衬衫和领带归置整齐，他就又是那个衣冠楚楚的正人君子，才不会做奇奇怪怪的梦。现在时间还早，廖主任满脸正气的踏出办公室，准备去一楼案宗柜取资料。  
时间的确还早，他起的也早，可某些人来的更早。  
“老师。”  
清晨过于安静，熟悉的声音在事务所里放大了无数倍，轰击着他的耳膜。迎面而来的墨绿衬衣往楼梯栏杆处侧了侧身，明显是为他让路。可他却顿在原地没动弹，甚至有那么几秒钟以为自己压根没醒。  
魏璎珞见老男人瞪着她愣神，有些摸不着头脑，只好没话找话：“您昨晚又加班没回去？”  
男人又盯了她半晌，总算缓缓点头。这丫头爱睡懒觉，平时几乎不化妆，顶着一张凭借年轻满是胶原蛋白的脸到处乱晃。但素颜和上妆总归有区别，他一眼便看出了那人的黑眼圈。  
你也在加班吧，睡得很晚，又一大早过来工作。  
可能是梦境后遗症，他竟神使鬼差的抬起手，想去碰她眼底，幸好迅速回过神来，生生将胳膊停在半空。  
这个姿势过于尴尬，他只能顺势皱眉挥手，装作一副不耐烦的样子，再迅速下楼。  
  
  
  
“老师，资料整理好了。”  
“老师，明天会见当事人我需要跟着吗。”  
“老师......”  
梦里缠紧他的人一直在身边晃悠，廖律师满是法条文件的脑子里容不下马赛克，简直不堪其扰，终于在上楼时爆发：  
“以后不准再叫老师！”  
“这是律所，不是学校！该叫主任叫主……”他突然闭了嘴，想起上学时还有班主任这码事，听着也别扭的很。  
“......叫所长。”  
她耳膜发痛，感觉这男人又吃错了药，或者被公检方找了不少麻烦。她还有好多工作要忙，懒得趁他火气上涌时生撞，干脆乖乖改了称呼：“所长，我那个......”  
“自己的事自己做。”男人依然不想搭理她，把写满行程的记事本丢过去后匆匆拐上三楼。  
魏璎珞揉揉鼻子，不满地朝记事本呸了一口。姓廖的有时的确待她不错，可这种无端发火的行径整个一三岁小孩，说不清道不明的。  
今天这几嗓子，把之前他为她带墨镜、递律师函的好感全吼没了。  
  
  
弘历不是不想把工作交待完整，是身体状况导致他没法再在她面前多待一秒。  
难受的......要命。  
再不解决的话，他觉得自己会死，真的。  
之前不是没做过这种事，可现在脑子里满是昨夜梦中的场景，柔嫩好食的人被控制在身下，咬着他耳廓哼出娇软。  
怎么能这样？  
他怎么能......  
勾着身下的动作越来越快，灭顶快感中浊液流入掌心，他不禁在想，若换作她的手，是不是乘放不下，顺着脉搏处的青筋缓缓流淌？  
色欲。  
对自己倾慕的人、心仪的人产生欲望，似乎并不可耻，每个人都要面对。  
他居然真是在意她的？  
可那明明是他自己的问题，是自己做了那样难以启齿的梦，却把莫名其妙的火气一股脑儿撒在她身上。她那么早来上班，认真处理成堆的文件，不是来给他当出气筒的。  
弘历一面搓着泡沫洗手液，一面思索着女孩子们爱吃什么，她最近发过什么朋友圈。  
  
  
二楼空荡荡的，同事们都下班回家，埋头处理工作的人并未发觉身后有影子靠近，直到一只手伸过来才吓了一跳。  
“老......所长。”  
这个突如其来的改口听得弘历眼皮一蹦，什么老所长，太难听了。他勉强调整语气，让自己听起来不那么凶：  
“今天早上心情不太好，吓着你了。”  
魏璎珞满腹狐疑，心道你现在这样才是吓着我。  
骨节修长分明的手指搭在漂亮的透明长盒上，三个圆润Q弹的雪媚娘装饰得精致漂亮，是她最近一直想去买却永远缺货的新甜品。  
“回去......早点休息，别那么晚睡。”男人扔下一句硬巴巴的话后匆匆转身，“不然黑眼圈太重了，丑，出去丢人现眼。”  
皮鞋踩在地板上的声音在静谧中分外清晰，魏璎珞小心取过那只盒子，发现下面用金丝线绑着一张方形卡片，应该是店家送的。  
  
「假如再碰不见你，祝你早、午、晚都安。」  
  
哪儿能碰不见呢，她心里嗤了一声。  
明明是早、午、晚都要见吧。  
她掀开盒盖取出一只，咬下去满嘴甜丝丝的。  
巧了，她最喜欢的酸奶味。  
好吃哎。


End file.
